Latin name of the genus and species: The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: The new and distinct Chrysanthemum plant is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylatl.xe2x80x99
The new cultivar is a natural mutation that occurred on a single branch of a plant of the Chrysanthemum cultivar xe2x80x98Atlanticoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/550,149, now abandoned). The new cultivar was discovered and asexually propagated by the inventor in October 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylatlxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylatlxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylatlxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum cultivar:
1. Daisy-type inflorescence,
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 49 days of short day length,
3. Free branching habit,
4. Yellow ray florets,
5. Very uniform round growth habit, and
6. Large quantity of blooms per flowering branch.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the parent variety, xe2x80x98Atlanticoxe2x80x99 in having pure yellow ray florets on both upper and under side. xe2x80x98Atlanticoxe2x80x99 has yellow/bronze upper ray florets and the underside is bronze. The new cultivar is also slightly, but consistently, shorter.
In comparison to the commercially available variety xe2x80x98Allurexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,989), xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylatlxe2x80x99 has longer lasting inflorescences, a smaller inflorescence diameter, and a free branching habit.